In addition to snow chains, antiskid devices are known in which the antiskid means bearing against the wheel running surface is retained by arms which bear against the running surface and are attached to a retaining device which, in turn, is attached to the side of the wheel. The chain links must be readily and reliably attached to the plastics arms of an antiskid device mounted on a wheel. For this purpose it is known to construct the end link of a chain in the form of a hook which is hooked into an opening of the arm or of a web-shaped or plate-shaped intermediate member. It was found that such hook-shaped end links are subject to increased stressing and even break.